The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vacuums, particularly industrial shop vacuums may include a filter which separates dust, dirt, and other debris from an airflow path drawn into an intake port of the vacuum by a suction device. Some of the debris may attach to the filter and may accumulate thereon. As the debris builds up on the filter, the airflow path of the vacuum may be restricted, hindering suction power and efficiency, and rendering the vacuum less effective in picking up material.
Typically, the filter must be removed from the vacuum and cleaned by hand, which may be cumbersome and messy. Debris build-up on the filter may occur rapidly, which may require frequent filter cleaning to maintain optimal airflow, suction power, and efficiency. Frequent filter cleaning may be time consuming and may disrupt and/or inconvenience an operator during use of the vacuum.